La victoire des vampires
by AnneOnymme
Summary: Les vampires ont gagné et se servent des humains comme esclaves.
1. Desirs

Mon histoire est inspirée des romans de Buffy « la tueuse perdue » Buffy est capturée et enfermée dans une cellule, les vampire la gardent en vie pour éviter qu'une autre tueuse soit élue. Les vampires ont pris le contrôle d'une bonne partie de la planète.

Les personnages Spike et Angel ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Chad est mon invention

Les paroles qu'avait prononcées le roi des vampires, l'avait dégouté, chaque humain devrait passer une nuit entière avec les vampires pour qu'ils boivent leur sang et s'amusent avec leur victimes. Les vampires de basse classe devraient se partager un seul humain pour 6 vampires, en veillant à ne pas le tuer, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre une source de nourriture. Ceux qui avaient une fonction plus élevé avait droit à un humain à eux seulement et ils pouvaient choisir lequel il voulaient. Bien sûr, les vampires préférent la chair fraîche, les jeunes étaient leurs préférés. Chad ne comprenait pas comment les vampires avaient pu prendre possession de la moitié de la province en si peu de temps. Les vampires n'étaient qu'une légende, jusqu'a maintenant, personne n'était préparé à cette invasion. Le roi des vampires avait pris la parole lors des nouvelles du soir pour dicter ses règles, tout le monde pourraient continuer à vivre leur vie comme avant s'ils obeissaient. Chad trouvait les vampires pervers, pourquoi les obliger à passer une nuit avec eux, ils auraient pu se contenter de sacs de sang. Maintenant, à chaque nuit, les vampires fesaient le tour de quelques maison pour traîner de malheureux humains qui suivaient en pleurant ou en tremblant de peur et de dégoût. Chad évitait de sortir le soir, il espérait être assez discret pour se faire oublier, lui et sa famille éteignaient les lumières à la tombée de la nuit pour laisser croire aux vampires que la maison était vide. Ils auraient pu quitter la ville si ces maudites sangsues n'avaient pas conquis un aussi grand territoire, il était impossible de sortir de leur zone en une journée. Lorsqu'un humain était pris à essayer de se sauver ou à vouloir se rebeller, soit les vampires les tuaient ou ils les gardaient prisonnier plus d'une nuit pour s'amuser. Un grand vampire blond, un dénommé Spike était particulièrement vicieux, il avait un comportement obscène avec les humains qu'il gardait pour la nuit, il était le pire cauchemar de tous les humains.

Chad se contentait d'aller à l'école et de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit, l'hiver il devait rouler assez vite pour arriver à temps mais il y arrivait toujours. Spike avait remarqué Chad dans un centre commercial, le vampire adorait la musique et passait beaucoup de temps dans les magasin de musique, les journées étaient longues et ça passait le temps. Il avait trouvé l'humain attirant, il avait un visage enfantin et de longs cheveux, il ressemblait aux jeunes hommes de son époque. Cet humain ne semblait pas aussi terrorisé que les autres, Spike ne l'avait jamais vu la nuit, il devait se terrer chez lui, il n'avait sûrement jamais été en contact avec un vampire. Spike le désirait depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il le voulait pour combler ses nuits, mais il n'avait pas encore réussit à le dénicher, un jour il l'aurait.


	2. Fuir

Chad fut reveiller par un hurlement, ce n'était pas la première fois, ça devait être le tour d'un de ses voisins. Pourquoi se laissent-t-ils faire? Les vampires ne pouvaient entrer dans une maison sans y être inviter, les gens n'avaient qu'a faire comme lui, les vampires ne sauraient pas s'il y a quelqu'un ou non. Chad se rendormit après avoir fermé la fenètre. Chad avait une vieille voiture et elle avait quelques problèmes de mécanique mais il ne s'en fesait pas, c'était l'été et si la voiture tombait en panne, il avait le temps malgrès tout de rentrer chez lui sur le pouce avant la tombée de la nuit, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusque ça se produise. Les gens ne s'arrêtaient même pas pour l'embarquer, avant l'arrivé des vampires, c'était bien différent, les gens étaient moins craintifs et il attendait rarement plus de 15 minutes mais là, ça fesait des heures qu'il attendait et le soleil commençait à baisser dangereusement. Chad se mis à courir espérant trouver un maison ou un commerce, quand il vit de la lumière au loin. Il atteignit la maison et cogna à la porte mais le propriétaire de la maison le menaça s'il ne s'en allait pas, il le prenait pour un vampire, c'était normal à cet heure, aucun humain sain d'esprit ne se serait trouvé dehors. Chad avait beau essayé de lui expliquer que sa voiture était en en panne et qu'il voulait se cacher pour la nuit, rien n'aurait fait changer d'idée l'homme qui tenait à présent une carabine de chasse. Chad était terrifié, la nuit était tombée et il n'avait nulle part où se cacher. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture en espérant qu'elle pourrait le protéger, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il se cacha dans le fond pour éviter d'être vu, peut-être les vampires ignoreraient une voiture vide.

Spike passa sur l'autoroute avec sa camaro, quand il vit une vieille bagnole qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur la route la nuit, c'était peut-être le jeune homme qu'il recherchait. Il s'arrêta derrière la voiture et sortit pour voir de plus près. L'auto semblait vide mais ça sentait l'humain, son propriétaire n'était pas loin. Spike regarda aux alentours, il n'y avait rien de près sauf une maison, il se dirigea vers la maison mais l'odeur diminuait, l'humain était caché près de la voiture, Spike regarda sous la voiture et ne vit rien, il devait être à l'intérieur, lorsqu'il regarda, il vit une forme sombre dans le fond de la voiture. Spike cogna à la vitre en disant "Je te vois", Chad leva la tête et vit le vampire blond, le monstre qui terrorisait tous les humains par son comportement indécent. Chad eu un frisson de terreur, pas lui, il ne lui laisserait aucune chance, il n'aurait aucune pitié. Chad se releva mais n'ouvrit pas la fenêtre et encore moin la portière. Si les voitures étaient comme les maisons, le vampire ne pourrait pas entrer. Spike s'impatientait, il avait hâte de mettre la main sur le jeune homme: "Sort de là, de toute façon tu ne peux pas t'échapper". Chad continuait de le fixer sans rien faire. Spike su qu'il devrait le faire sortir de force de la voiture, il cassa la vitre et agrippa le bras de l'humain qui avait réussit à mettre sa ceinture de sécurité et se cramponnait de toute ses forces au banc passager de son bras libre. La vampire déverouilla la porte de son autre main et ouvrit la portière, il lâcha le bras de Chad le temps de défaire sa ceinture de sécurité. Spike passa ses bras autour de l'humain pour arriver à le sortir de la voiture malgrès les contorsions que le jeune homme fesait pour lui échapper. Cela fesait rire Spike, un humain contre un vampire, il n'avait aucune chance mais il se débattait comme s'il avait une chance de gagner. Le vampire traîna Chad jusqu'à sa camaro et le fit entrer de force mais aussitôt que Spike s'éloigna pour entrer de son côté, Chad sortit et se mit à courir. Il se laisse désirer ce jeune homme se dit Spike en partant à sa pousuite. Chad courrait de toutes ses forces vers la maison, il casserait une fenêtre s'il le fallait mais il rentrerait. Il commençait à s'éssoufler et le foutu vampire se rapprochait, soudain il senti un choc dans son dos et s'écroula écrasé sous le poid de la créature. Il essaya de se relever mais le vampire le plaqua au sol. C'est un cauchemar se dit Chad, tout mais pas ça. Spike lui tordis un bras dans le dos pour l'obliger à se relever et à le suivre. "Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper?" ricanna Spike en le poussant vers la camaro. Lorsque Chad fut de nouveau assis dans la voiture, Spike se pencha vers lui et lui dit "si tu cherche encore à t'enfuir, ça ne sera pas une nuit mais plusieurs que tu passera et peut-être quelques-uns de mes copains te trouveront de leurs goût!". Chad frissonna, il avait une envie terrible de s'enfuir mais il savait que le vampire le rattraperait, il était encore essouflé de sa course. Spike s'assit et demarra, il roula un bout et se dirigea vers le cimetierre, ils traverserent quelques allées avant de s'arrêter devant une crypte ancienne. "Terminus, on est arrivée" Lança joyeusement le vampire. Chad hésitait à sortir, il se doutait que la nuit allait être affreusement pénible mais Spike le tira de la voiture et le poussa vers l'entrée de la crypte. L'humain avait tellement peur qu'il sentait ses jambes faiblirent et ressentait des gargouillements dans l'estomac, il aurait tellement aimé s'évanouir et ne se reveiller qu'à l'aube quand ce cauchemar serait terminé.


	3. Cauchemars

L'intérieur de la crypte ressemblait à un ancien chateau médiéval, les meubles étaient anciens, si ce n'avait été de la situation, Chad trouvait l'endroit attirant mais la présence du vampire gâchait l'atmosphère des lieux. Spike enleva sa redingote de cuir et son chandail, Chad eu un frisson de terreur, si le vampire prenait le temps de se dénuder le torse, c'est qu'il avait prévu un beau bain de sang. "Si tu ne veux pas te promener ensanglanté demain matin, il vaudrait mieux que tu fasse comme moi, de toute façon, c'est tellement dommange de gaspiller du sang sur des vêtements!" Chad hésita un instant mais la créature avait raison, il risquait d'effrayer ses parents s'il rentrait ensanglanté et ses vêtements n'empêcherais pas le vampire de l'attaquer. Il se déshabilla lentement, en espérant perdre le plus de temps possible, la nuit allait être longue, s'il pouvait sauver quelques minutes ce serait ça de moins à subir les horreurs du monstre qui se tenait debout en face de lui. "On dirait presque une vierge effarouché" plaisanta Spike. Chad ne la trouvait pas vraiment drôle, ce devait être beaucoup moins pénible de perdre sa virginité que de passer une nuit avec cette monstrueuse créature! Le vampire s'approcha de l'humain, le respira comme une bête sauvage, il s'approchait de lui le forçant à reculer jusqu'a ce le jeune homme se retrouve acculé au lit. Spike le poussa sur le lit et se laisser tomber sur lui, Chad commença à paniquer à se débattit, il réussit à échapper au vampire en se tortillant mais au moment où il atteignit l'autre côté du lit, Spike roula sur lui pour l'empêcher de fuir, le vampire le retourna sur le dos et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Chad essaya de le faire basculer sur le côté mais Spike réussit à lui saisir les poignets et à le clouer au lit.

Le vampire se pencha pour lui sentir le cou, il ne pu s'empêcher de le lècher, il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Chad était dégouté, à quoi jouait cette maudite créature, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cette bête de faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Spike releva la tête pour que Chad puisse le voir et son visage se transforma, il voulait que l'humain voit son visage vampirique. Le jeune homme essaya de se dégager mais le vampire ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il vit ses crocs s'allonger, il savait ce qui l'attendait. Spike plongea ses crocs dans la peau délicate du cou de l'humain qui eut un hoquet de douleur. Son sang était chaud, le vampire savourait ce merveilleux liquide, sa bouche était collé au cou de sa victime et il laissait le sang couler sans l'aspirer, il ne voulait pas l'affaiblir tout de suite, la nuit ne fesait que commencer. Lorsque la source commença à se tarir, le vampire releva la tête et dit à Chad: "Je suis sûr que tu va aimer le goût de ton sang", un filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche. Le vampire reprit son visage humain, il avait l'air d'un aristocrate, si ce n'avait été du sang sur ses lèvres et de son regard maléfique, il aurait fait un bel humain mais son comportement trahissait la bête tapis en lui. Spike approcha sa bouche de celle de Chad qui devina son intention et détourna la tête, le vampire lui saisi les cheveux pour immobiliser sa tête et posa ses lèvres ensanglantées sur celle du jeune homme qui eut un spasme de dégout. Chad essaya de nouveau de repousser la créature sans succès, il s'aggripa au poignet du vampire en serrant de toute ses forces espérant qu'il le lâche. Spike insinua sa langue dans la bouche de l'humain qui gigotait sous lui. Chad sentait la langue du vampire dans sa bouche qui le fouillait, le goûtait, il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, son sang. Spike se retira et lècha doucement le sang qui restait sur les lèvres du jeune homme puis il redescendit vers son cou pour lècher le sang qui coulait encore de son cou. La main du vampire relâcha ses cheveux pour lui caresser le visage et le cou. L'humain était tout chaud, Spike se colla encore plus sur lui, cherchant sa chaleur comme un serpent. Chad sentait la chair tiède du vampire contre lui, il était écoeuré de sentir cette créature si près de lui. Spike lui dit avec un sourire perver: " je vais te ménager pour ta première nuit!". Chad eu un long frisson de dégout, le vampire avait l'intention de passer d'autres nuits avec lui, et les prochaines seraient pires que celles-là qui était déjà insuportable. Spike mordit de nouveau le cou de Chad pour boire encore, il aspira goûlument le sang cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il fût repus, il attaqua une dernière fois la bouche de l'humain avant de s'endormir couché sur lui, le visage dans son cou. Chad était engourdit de partout, ça fesait plusieurs heures que le vampire l'écrasait mais au moins quand la créature dormait, elle ne s'acharnait pas sur lui.

Le vampire se reveilla avant l'aube et il dit au jeune homme, qui lui était éveillé, il n'avais pas dû dormir, trop horrifié par sa présence, "il est l'heure de te reconduire chez toi". Chad resta figé, il s'attendait à ce le vampire le laisse partir seul, il ne voulait pas que la créature sache où il habitait. Spike se leva et Chad fut soulagé de ne plus l'avoir collé sur lui. Ils se mirent en route, le vampire était pressé de revenir avant l'aube, Chad décida de donner une fausse adresse, il y avait de gros immeuble, il pourrait entrer dans la bâtisse et attendre que le vampire soit parti. Son plan fonctionna à merveille, le vampire ne pris pas le temps de vérifier si c'était son adresse.

Chad devait aller chercher sa voiture pendant qu'il fesait jour, ce fut sa pire erreur. Une semaine plus tard, Spike savait que le jeune homme avait eu le temps de récuperer, il était prêt pour une autre nuit. Le vampire attendait cela avec impatience. Losque la nuit tomba, Spike se rendit à la bâtisse où il avait laisser l'humain, mais il ne le trouva nulle part, l'humain s'était joué de lui, lorsqu'il le trouverais, il lui ferait regretter de s'être enfuit, il le garderait quelques jours et donnerait libre cour à tout ses phantasmes.

La vampire parcouru la ville à la recherche de la voiture de Chad en espérant qu'il n'avait pas de garage. Soudain il vit la voiture près d'une maison, il n'y avait aucune lumière, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Spike s'approcha de la maison et renifla, ça sentait l'humain à plein nez, ils se cachaient, c'était une bonne idée car habituellement les vampires ne perdaient pas leur temps à tourner autour des maisons inutilement, ils prenaient des proies faciles d'accès. Maintenant Spike devait trouver un moyen de faire sortir l'humain de chez lui, il cogna à la porte à grands coups en criant: "je sais que tu es là, j'ai reconnu ta voiture". Chad reconnu la voix du vampire, il avait peur, depuis cette horrible nuit, il fesait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, il rêvait de cette odieuse créature qui se vautrait sur lui pour abuser de lui. Le vampire furieux de se faire ignorer de la sorte lui dit à travers la porte: "si tu ne sort pas immédiatement, je mets le feu à ta maison, tu ne pourra pas m'échapper longtemps". Chad ne savait plus quoi faire, Spike était assez fou pour le faire et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un vampire brûlait une maison pour s'emparer de ses occupants. D'autant plus que cette bête pouvait aussi bien s'attaquer à sa famille pour se venger. Chad s'approcha de la porte et entrouvit la porte, Spike avait son visage vampirique, une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses yeux. Le vampire ne pouvait pas entrer dans la maison, mais une des mains du jeune homme se trouvait en dehors du seuil de la porte, là où Spike pouvait l'attrapper, ce qu'il fit. Il tira sur son bras et Chad perdit l'équilibre tombant dans les bras du vampire. "Je savais que tu t'ennuyais de moi" ricanna le vampire en l'attirant plus près du lui. L'humain se débattit pour lui échapper, cela excitait davantage le vampire qui se lècha les lèvres en pensant au plaisir qu'il aurait ces prochains jours. Soudain, Chad entendu la voix de Lucy, sa soeur : "Chad, ça va? " Comme il ne répondait pas, elle vint vers lui et vit le vampire. Spike eu un sourire cruel en voyant la jeune femme : "Je vais avoir droit à un 2 pour 1 ce soir". Chad cria à sa sœur de s'enfuir mais Spike menaça de le tuer si elle ne venait pas. Lucy avait peur pour son frêre, elle sortit lentement de la maison. Spike ordonna à Lucy de s'asseoir à l'arrière et il força Chad a monter lui aussi dans la voiture. Chad suppliait le vampire de laisser sa sœur partir mais Spike trouvait ça drôle, il trouvait les humains si pathétiques.


	4. Ça continue

Mon prochain chapitre est peu court mais je préfère faire des petits chapitre et publier plus souvent. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop gore. Merci pour les encouragements, ça me pousse à continuer.

Angel et Spike ne m'apartiennent pas (par contre j'aimerais bien leur appartenir ) )

Spike avait comme invité, un vieil ami qui apprécierait la sœur de Chad, un certain Angelus qui n'avait rien d'un ange. Il aimait bien les jeunes femmes innocentes. Ils se feraient une petite orgie de sang, comme dans l'ancien temps. De retour chez lui avec ses victimes, Spike dit à Angelus : "j'ai un cadeau pour toi " et il poussa Lucy dans les bras d'Angelus qui avait un sourire coin pas trop rassurant. Le vampire passa sa langue sur le visage de la jeune femme qui tremblait de peur. Il se demandait s'il devait la violer avant ou après l'avoir mordue. Pendant qu'Angelus reféchissait à la meilleur manière de s'en prendre à sa victime, Spike qui avait repris son visage humain, se dénuda le haut du corps comme la dernière fois et ordonna à Chad de faire de même. Le jeune homme était dégouté, il aurait voulu avoir une couche de vêtements pour ne pas sentir le contact de la peau du vampire contre la sienne. Il était aussi terriblement humilié de devoir se déshabiller devant sa sœur. La créature le força à s'étendre sur le lit, l'humain était écoeuré, il savait que la bête voulait encore se vautrer sur lui et le lècher comme un animal sauvage. Mais Spike avait des idées encore plus perverses que la dernière fois. Le vampire le mordit au cou mais il ne but pas son sang, il le laissa couler dans un verre de vin. Lorsque le sang cessa de couler, il nettoya le cou de sa proie avec sa langue. Spike déversa le contenu du récipient sur le corps du jeune homme, il lui saisi le visage d'une main et lui en versa dans la bouche. Le vampire plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Chad et bu le sang dans sa bouche, il lui lèchait l'intérieur de la bouche pour avaler chaque goute de sang. Chad sentait le corps du vampire glisser dans le sang qui couvrait son corps, ils furent bientôt couvert de sang tout les deux. L'humain essaya de repousser la créature de sa main libre mais elle glissait sur le sang qui recouvrait le vampire. Chad était désespéré, sa bouche était coincée sous celle de Spike et il était incapable de se défendre, la bête était trop forte pour lui. Le vampire libéra la bouche de l'humain pour descendre vers son corps, il lècha le sang qui couvrait son corps. Chad senti la bouche et la langue de Spike parcourir son corps, il le lèchait sauvagement. Le jeune homme fut dégouté, il était couvert de sang, le vampire avait l'intention de ne laisser aucune goutte de sang sur son corps. Le pire n'était pas encore arrivé, lorsque Spike eu fini de se régaler, il lui ordonna de le lècher à son tour, comme s'il avait été un vampire. Chad fut incapable d'obeir à cet ordre, c'était trop écoeurant pour lui, mais le vampire le força. Spike roula et fit basculer l'humain sur lui, il le pris par les cheveux et lui colla le visage contre son torse ensanglanté. Chad voulu se relever mais ses mains glissèrent sur le sang qui couvrait le corps du vampire, il était forcé de s'executer. Il commença à lècher du bout de la langue malgrès sa répulsion, mais Spike voulait sentir sa bouche au complet sur lui et appuya un peu plus sur la tête de Chad qui n'eut pas le choix d'obeir. Quand le jeune homme eu terminé de nettoyer le corps du vampire, celui-ci lui obligea à lui lècher le sang dans son visage. L'humain évitait sa bouche mais le vampire lui saisi la tête à deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement, Chad recommença à se débattre mais Spike roula de nouveau entraînant le jeune homme sous lui et lui lècha le sang qui couvrait son visage. Ensuite le vampire lui mordit la lèvre et suça le sang qui coulait.

Lucy qui voyait ce qui arrivait à son frêre se mit à pleurer, elle avait une idée de ce qui l'attendait. Angelus prenait plaisir à voir la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Le vampire commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et passait sa langue sur sa carotide. Lucy tremblait de peur, cela semblait exciter Angelus qui la caressait et l'embrassait sur chacune de ses veines, il était rendu au poignet et remontait le long de son bras.


End file.
